wings_of_shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Crafty: End Credits and Ghost: The Sequel
Honestly, no one knew what to expect when a psychotic shipper serial killer and a fanfiction writer ranked #1 in seven galaxies teamed up. Yet somehow become the most wanted criminals in EVERY galaxy, murdering the ruler of the universe, and destroying a galaxy was not what anyone had in mind. The Meeting Credits was running, something she did quite often. She'd just successfully made two people fall hopelessly in love and then made a heart-breaking death scene for the both of them, recorded it, and posted it on her FilmMakers account- something the owner of the app had been trying to delete forever but Credits had pulled some shady deals to made un-deletable. She thought this would be another, regular kill. Make them fall in love, murder, post, run, repeat. She had not been expecting to find a partner. Yet as she rounded a corner she ran right into someone. "Ow! Hey!" cried a voice. "Watch where you're going!" growled Credits, looking down at the boy at her feet. He had tangled short brown hair. His pale face and wide brown eyes stared at her. He was skinny, and looked to be 12. His orange shirt and black vest had several stains, like his gray pants. Come to think of it, this boy looked a lot like her. "A-are you Crafty: End Credits?" the boy asked. Credits felt that she recognized his pale face. From where, though? Right- that mural on the planet Unorm. Who was this kid that had gotten carved into a wall? Oh, of course. She remembered now. He was Ghost: The Sequel. Technically her- "SIBLING!" Sequel shouted, hug-tackling her. Both siblings did have a striking resemblance, though they had different mothers (Sequel had none, Credits had Crafty). Credits's brown hair was a darker shade than Sequel's, though it had the same tangled look. Her skin was slightly tanner, and she'd inherited her father's freckles. Her black tunic and cloak made her appear taller than she was, and older. Both children looked 12, and were about that mental age, but in reality were only a few years old. Sequel was 4, and Credits 3. "This is so exciting! This was meant to happen! We can be a team! Crime fighting- well, seeing what you do for a living more like law fighting, but still!" Sequel said. "Nope. No way. Never." Credits said, shrugging him off. "I don't do teams." The sound of blaring sirens started creeping into the scene, followed by the pounding of feet. "Oh moons they're on to u- me. Quick, here." Credits yanked Sequel into a shady corner. Police ran into the alley, looking around. Then one started to march very slowly towards their corner, as she was a rookie and wanted to walk slow to look cool. Really, if it had been a different policewoman the tales of Credits and Sequel would have landed there. But the policewoman gave Sequel enough time to take out some of his fanfic, calculate the course it would take, and throw it as a distraction. Of course, the police all ran at the noise. While they were trying to handcuff the fanfiction, the criminal and the wanna-be criminal slipped away. The Credits-Small-Closet-Barely-Larger-Than-A-Crate "When you said you had a hideout I'd expected something much cooler." commented Sequel, looking around the cramped space. "Shut it. I've accepted you at the moment, so don't mess up." Credits snapped. "Right. Okay. What are we going to do next?" Sequel asked, leaning forwards. "I'm second most wanted in this galaxy at the moment. Number one's a gal name Blossublecup, claims she's a freak hybrid of the Puffpower Girls. I. Want. That. Number. One." Credit said, punctuating every word by tapping the small desk between them. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Sequel wondered. "I've figured out her pattern. She'll strike here- the Eiffel of Liberty- next. Her attempt will be on the Prophet Fatespeaker.-" "Oooh! Aunty Fatey!" Sequel said excitedly. Credits waved this aside. "Yes yes. It's rather annoying we know her, as know I wouldn't feel satisfied killing her. We just have to make Blossublecup get captured, and commit an even bigger crime than the one she was trying while we're at it." The Eiffel of Liberty Fatey was in dritten form, sitting on a balcony railing and watching the twinkling lights of New Paris below her. It truly was beautiful. Meanwhile, Sequel and Credits were battling her murderer. Blossublecup had tried to sneak in from above- something Sequel had pointed out that she might try. They'd been there to intercept her. The criminal did greatly resemble a Puffpower girls hybrid- she was short and had a long, dark brown braid. One eye was pink, and the other was blue-green. Her dress had black stripes and pink, blue, and green ones. And she had a huge bazooka. I guess I should have mentioned the bazooka first. She was firing knives from it, which Credits was dodging and Sequel was blocking. Sequel wielded the weapon of papercuts, which truly struck fear into Blossublecup's heart. Credits held a scythe, which was less scary but still sorta intimidating. Sequel leaped forwards, slashing a cut on Blossublecup's arm. "OW." she roared, turning around and forgetting about Credits. Huge mistake. Credits leaped at her, and her scythe delved into the bazooka. Its electronic displays flared, then flickered out. Blossublecup tried firing, then when she failed decided to use the bazooka as a club. She charged at Sequel. Sequel, however, had been well trained in the ancient arts of paper cuts. He leaped forwards, avoiding the club, and slashed a corner on Blossublecup's face. He took out authentic Crimson salt from his pocket and blew it at the cut for good measure, then used the criminal's head to jump behind her and land besides Credits. Blossublecup roared, and hurled the clubzooka at the pair. They dove to the side, but the bazooka melted in the air behind them. Fatey the Prophet, still in dritten form, flew to the roof and touched down, transforming into a girl with NightWing wings and a tail, and cat ears before them. She had long, tangled black hair and green eyes. "What exactly is going on here?" she asked, voice chilling. The only word Sequel was able to squeak out was "A-aunty?" "Wait, are you... Sequel! Oh! Ghost's kid!" Fatey announced, with sudden excitement. She kicked Blossublecup in the face and pushed her off the roof, then picked up Sequel and swung him around. "You're so big! Did you know they made a memorial to you here? I was at the innauguration!" she chattered excitedly. A net, which had caught Blossublecup, hurled her back onto the roof, with the new addition of glam handcuff bracelets.